Harry Potter and the Girl with a Dark Past
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Sequel to Big Brother. What happens when Harry meets with a girl by saving her from a crazed car? What happens when he discovers it's Alex? How will the adventure unfold this time? Will the light win? Or will darkness succeed? Title is kind of cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWNY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

"Guys, let's go we're gonna be late!" called Ron up to his roommates

Harry and Hermione came treading down the stairs looking slightly disgruntled.

"For God's sake, Ronald it's not like we're going on a plane and it's about to take off" remarked Hermione

Ron smirked "I know, I just wanted to get you two to stop shagging."

Harry and Hermione blushed. "Ron, we're not shagging" defended Harry

Ron smirked "Oh, come off it Harry! You've been dating since seventh year of Hogwarts it's a wonder when you'd do it between all that private time snogging."

Harry and Hermione smirked "Can we just go now?" demanded Hermione

Ron raised his hands in surrender and they all left.

Three years have past since their Hogwarts departure and the trio couldn't be happier that they were free at last. They lived together in a flat and had jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron were both Aurors, and Hermione was their second in command. However Harry still remembered a memory that gave him laughter and grief. Four years before in Harry's sixth year he encountered a little four-year-old girl. This four year old was the center of Harry's entertainment. He was her caretaker and they were always hanging and goofing along with Ron and Hermione. Then suddenly a battle came. The four year old got kidnapped by the most feared wizard in the universe. Yes, you guessed it; Lord Voldemort played a huge role. Harry was very grief stricken and sought out to rescue his companion. She narrowly escaped death much to the relief of the sixteen-year-old boy. Nevertheless her social worker thought she wasn't being taken care of well and sent her away. Harry was very distraught and for the rest of his sixth year almost never spoke to anyone.

The trio was planning on heading out to the Ministry of Magic luncheon. It wasn't very formal so they dressed casually. They were walking towards the building and Harry took something out of his pocket.

His friends saw this and sighed, "Mate, you still have that?"

Harry looked at them and nodded. What he was holding was a scrapbook. The very same scrapbook that his compadre gave to him before she left, he got to open it some time after and was very speechless. The scrapbook contained everything. On the first page was the picture of the trio that she drew the summer before. On the bottom there was a moving picture of her and in between that and the picture there was a label. "My friends, my protectors…my teachers" when he turned to the next page he saw a picture of him smiling and information from the interview she did with him earlier in the year. There were many things decorated around like all of his favorites and everything else. When he turned the next page it was the same thing only with Hermione details and all. The next page was all about Ron. The rest of the book had pictures of their activities during the year and everything else. When he finished looking at it the first time he was very surprised. He loved it and cherished it every day when he would miss her.

Harry sighed, "I know, it's been four years, but I wonder how she's doing."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, we all do. She was a big part of sixth year to everyone."

Ron nodded "I'm sure she's fine."

Harry nodded a bit still unconvinced and they were in the building. They made it to the room with the luncheon and saw a lot of fellow Auror's there. They smiled and joined in on the fun.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! How're you doing?" asked fellow Auror Keith Lucas

They smiled "Fine Keith" reported Harry

Keith smiled and all of them caught up with everyone and ate lunch.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are you?" asked Roxanne Taylor

"Very good Roxy" reported Hermione

They all chatted and ate and soon the luncheon was over. Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the sidewalk walking home.

"That was a good luncheon," commented Hermione

The boys nodded "It made me forget about her for a while" said Harry a bit ashamed

Ron and Hermione nodded understanding.

"Wha-" Ron started, but was cut off by an ear splitting scream

"SOMEONE HELP HER! SHE'S DRUNK!" someone shrieked

The trio looked and saw a car going very fast and skimming towards sidewalks. Everyone screamed, as the woman in the car couldn't control herself.

The trio heard someone cry. "SOMEONE, THERE'S A POOR GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!"

They turned and a little girl was standing in the road frightened to move. The car was approaching rapidly towards her and she was scared.

Without thinking or warning Harry ran into the road.

"Harry!" cried Ron and Hermione worriedly

Harry ignored them and scooped the girl in his arms and got to the other side as fast as he could setting her down on the sidewalk. People immediately stopped the driver and the car drove into a building.

Harry panted heavily and the girl got a good look at him.

She gasped and whispered "Harry?"

Harry looked at her confused "You ok?"

She nodded coming back to Earth.

Ron and Hermione raced to them. "Are you alright?!" asked Hermione worriedly

Harry nodded still panting and the girl had a disbelieving look on her face.

The trio looked at her weirdly. "Um, are you okay?" asked Ron

She came back to Earth. "Oh, yeah I just…I can't believe it."

The trio looked at her.

She looked crestfallen "You don't know who I am?"

The trio shook their heads pityingly for the girl.

She sighed, "Harry, it's me."

Harry was still confused, but then realization hit him hard. "Alex?!"

She nodded smiling.

Ron and Hermione smiled happily and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. She returned it gladly and soon they broke apart.

Harry was still standing there and Alex got worried. She walked up to him. "Harry?"

It took a few minutes before Harry finally came to his senses and enveloped her in a fierce, passionate, hug that nearly killed her spine. She smiled returning it.

"I missed you so much," said Harry in the hug

Alex smiled "I did too."

They broke apart.

"So why aren't you at the orphanage?" asked Hermione

Alex looked hesitant "Um…funny story"

Harry looked suspicious and folded his arms. "I'd better be laughing at the end."

Alex gulped "Why don't we discuss this somewhere private."

Ron and Hermione shrugged and Harry just went with it. They headed towards their flat and went in the family room. Alex was seated on the couch with the trio looking down on her, Harry very suspicious and folded his arms again.

She gulped "Well, um, I was at the orphanage for a couple of years, right? Recently it drove me crazy, the other orphans pushed me around and bullied me nonstop. The supervisors belittled me and I decided I couldn't take it anymore."

The trio's eyes widened "You ran away?!" asked Harry

Alex nodded ashamedly "I've been on the run since I was seven."

The trio was shocked "What have you been doing?" asked Ron

Alex shrugged "Living off whatever food and shelter I could get"

Hermione looked thoughtful "Would you like to stay here?"

Alex looked pleased and saw the boys looking considerate and approving. "Yeah"

They smiled and Hermione and Ron looked and decided that Harry needed some privacy with the young girl. They left to the kitchen and Harry shot them a grateful look.

Alex sighed, "Harry, are you mad?"

He looked and realized he'd given her the wrong message. He smiled kindly "No, I'm really happy that you're here."

Alex smiled relieved then it faded. "There's um, something else you should know."

Harry looked at her curiously.

Alex took a deep breath. "Well, I've still been in touch with the wizard world and I praise you for capturing and killing most of the Death Eaters."

Harry smiled nicely

Alex continued "But there's one Death Eater that you haven't captured and is on the run as we speak."

Harry looked confused "Me, Ron and Hermione have been working to find all of the Death Eaters. We've actually found everyone, but Mal-"

He cut off when he saw her extremely worried face. "Malfoy didn't…"

Alex nodded sadly "He became a Death Eater and the first thing that was on his mind was to avenge his father. He knew I was a threat to his death and took every chance he could to try and kill me. He started with the basics, Cruciatas Curse, slashing of the knife, and little thumps. He's out looking for me right now trying to do more."

Harry bit his lip. He enveloped her in a comforting hug and she took it thankfully.

"He won't get near you again" he comforted

Alex smiled gratefully and her eyes were shimmering with tears. He saw this and patted her head.

Harry pulled away smiling "So you up for another story?"

Alex smiled chuckling. "I've changed over the years. I still write some stories, but I recently been interested in something else."

Harry was interested "What?"

Alex smiled "Singing…and playing the guitar."

He was impressed "Really?"

She nodded "What about you?"

Harry smiled sheepish "Well, uh…I'm dating Hermione."

Alex smiled accomplished and ecstatic. "Oh yeah!"

Harry smirked "Ron's impressing girls, but puts his foot in his mouth infinitively. We all got jobs at the Ministry of Magic and that's really all."

Alex stifled a laugh at Ron's motives and smiled "Wow, I missed a lot."

Harry smiled and ruffled her hair "Yes, you have"

Alex smiled and for the whole afternoon she caught up with her friends. Ron and Hermione were impressed at her new interest in singing and guitar and they were caught up on what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile a tall, slender blond haired man was in a small darkly lit room.

He looked into his crystal ball and smiled maliciously. "So you found Potter and his band of losers huh? Well, no matter I'll simply have to eliminate them too. Oh, what joy."

He smiled and vanished into the shadows leaving a crystal ball containing a picture of the reformed foursome hanging out happily.

Author's Note: Ooh, oh. ISN'T THIS A GOOD START!? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WHOO!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

The next day Harry, Hermione and Ron were eating breakfast. Alex was still upstairs and the trio was pleased that they didn't have to go to work today and didn't have to worry about where to place the little girl. They were eating and chatting when they heard a soothing guitar sound followed by a harmonious and beautiful singing voice.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

The trio was shocked and open mouthed.

"Was that…" started Harry

"That was" said Ron

"Oh my god" said Hermione surprised

The others nodded.

"Her voice is amazing!" exclaimed Harry

"And her guitar playing was very rhythmic" added Hermione

The boys nodded agreeing. Then Alex came downstairs looking happy.

"Hi" she greeted

They smiled "Hi"

Alex smiled and sat down.

Harry gave her a plate of pancakes.

"You sound really amazing!" he commented

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Alex smiled shyly.

"Thanks, so what's happening today?" she asked

The trio smiled "Well, we could go somewhere, but we mainly have to work on cases" said Ron

Alex nodded understanding, but kept being cheerful. "That's ok, I can do stuff to keep me entertained."

They smiled knowing her knack of never being bored. They finished up breakfast and the trio got started on their work so that they would have time to play in the afternoon. They were in the study with Alex who had a new, blue notebook and an Mp3 player. She listened to the player while writing in her notebook.

The trio smiled thinking she was writing a new song. They chuckled softly and went back to work.

Alex was writing diligently and going over notes and words in her head muttering them so it sounds right. She listened to her player joyously, looking for inspiration and found a lot writing them down. Soon the trio was done with their work and looked at Alex who was still writing.

They smiled "How many songs did you write?" asked Hermione

Alex looked at them and counted the songs. "Seven"

The trio was impressed "Really?" asked Harry

Alex nodded smiling

"Are you planning on doing a show?" asked Ron

Alex looked nervous. "Well, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. Um, I maybe, may have made an arrangement to play at the Leaky Cauldron after this whole ordeal is over."

The trio looked proud. "Wow, eight years old and already playing in the open," praised Harry

Alex smiled "Yep"

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Hermione

Alex was eager. "Can we go to the park?"

The trio looked at each other and agreed. "Ok"

Alex smiled and practically bolted out the door. The trio smiled and Harry was reminded of the first time Alex asked him to take her to the park and had lots of fun. Harry smiled at the memory as he and his friends followed Alex. They went out the door and found her waiting on surprisingly a red, BMX bicycle.

"You brought a bike?" asked Harry

Alex nodded smiling. "That was the only present the orphanage was grateful enough to get me."

The trio chuckled and headed to the park. Alex was ahead riding her bike ringing her bell. The trio smiled and tried to catch up with her. Soon they made it to the park. Alex smiled excitedly parking her bike. She took off her baby blue helmet and rushed to the playground. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled deciding to sit and watch on a bench. Alex was having the time of her life sliding down the slides, swinging on the swing, climbing on the jungle gym, and just moving around energetically. The trio smiled at her peppiness and Harry watched cautiously to see if Malfoy or one of his workers would appear. Much to his relief they didn't. Alex was smiling, and shrieking with delight going down the slides. They smiled and went on watching. Soon Alex was getting tired. She set out for her caretakers and found them on the bench.

Harry looked at her. "Want to go home?"

Alex stood stubbornly trying not to let them see she was tired. Unfortunately it didn't work as she let out a yawn.

The trio chuckled and Hermione saw it was getting dark. "Come on, it's getting dark."

Alex nodded absentmindedly, letting out another yawn. They smiled and Harry decided to carry her home. He picked her up and secretly cast a spell on the bike so it would appear home. He started walking home with his friends, carrying the tired creator.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping," commented Ron

Harry smiled and looked indeed seeing a tranquil, quiet kid resting against his shoulders.

"Where is she gonna go when Malfoy is gone?" asked Hermione

Harry thought about this then had an idea. He smiled mischievously. "I know what I'm gonna do."

His friends looked at him confused. He shrugged this off and they were at their flat. Harry placed Alex down on the couch.

"She's gonna stay here until I can construct a room for her."

Ron and Hermione nodded and seeing as it was 11:00 all went upstairs to bed.

Later that evening Harry got up rapidly. He distinctly, but faintly heard a whimper. He got up and hurriedly went to the family room.

Alex was there looking as though trying to be brave for something, but grabbing the sheets tightly moving rapidly. She whimpered with all the might she could get and Harry felt an anvil dropped to his stomach.

He knelt down and shook her shoulder. "Alex."

Alex kept whimpering and twitching weakly.

Harry bit his lip and shook her shoulder again. "Alex, wake up"

Soon Alex's eyes opened abruptly. She turned to Harry fearfully and he smiled pityingly and understanding.

"Malfoy?" he guessed

Alex nodded still a bit scared

Harry sighed deciding what the best bet was and picked her up. He led her to his room with her scared, as she was when she was four wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly understanding and got to his room. He laid her on the bed and they slept.

The next day Harry woke up and found Alex still sleeping next to him. He smiled thinking she needed some rest and quietly got dressed and walked downstairs. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him, Hermione cooking breakfast and Ron sitting at the table.

Hermione saw Harry and smiled "Morning Harry"

Harry smiled "Morning Mione"

Hermione smiled at his nickname and continued cooking. Harry smiled and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate" he greeted

"Hey" said Harry smiling

"We didn't see Alex on the couch this morning" stated Hermione

Harry looked guilty. "Oh, um, she had a nightmare so I took her to my bed."

Ron and Hermione now understood. Harry smiled and got the morning paper from the owl that just came. The owl flew away and Harry was reading the front page.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Damn!"

Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously. "What?"

Harry a little reluctantly showed his friends the page.

**Malfoy sighted in Queensbury**

_The reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy has been spotted by several wizards in Queensbury, narrowly managing to escape. As he was wriggling out sources caught information on what his plan was._

_"I heard he was going after Potter," one reported_

_Harry Potter the boy who lived had just vanquished the Dark Lord at age seventeen. It's no wonder Malfoy wants to go after him if he killed his master._

_"He said something about a little girl" another revealed_

_A little girl, could Potter be involved? One could only wonder if the famous boy who lived would escape with his little companion after encountering Malfoy's ferocious wrath."_

Ron and Hermione were shocked. "Oh, wow" said Hermione

Ron nodded agreeing.

Harry took a deep breath trying to control his temper. Just then Alex came down smiling.

"Hi" she said cheerfully

The trio faked smiles determined not to let the minor see the displeasure. Alex smiled clueless and sat down for breakfast.

"So what's the plan today?" asked Harry

Alex was hesitant. "I made an appointment to try out my set at Hogs and Honey's."

The trio looked impressed. "That's wonderful!" congratulated Hermione

"Outstanding!" said Ron happily

"Excellent" said Harry

Alex smiled relieved.

"What time?" asked Hermione

"8:00" reported Alex

The trio smiled "We'll be there" informed Harry

Alex smiled "You better, cuz, I need a ride."

They chuckled at her humor.

Alex then had an idea. "Hey, do any of you want to become musicians?"

The trio looked at each other. "Really?"

Alex nodded smiling

"You can teach us?" asked Hermione

Alex nodded "No sweat, it's really easy. All you have to do is know that you have a perfect voice for singing and know what the instruments are."

They looked interested. "I'd be up for it," said Harry

"I think I can do it," said Ron

"Yeah" agreed Hermione nodding

Alex smiled ecstatic "Perfect, I've already got songs that are good for each of you to sing."

The trio looked impressed and fascinated.

Alex observed them carefully. "I think Hermione, you'd be good at piano and/or guitar and Harry, you have a personality for guitar too, with Ron for possibly guitar also or drums. If not then you all can sing."

They looked amazed that an eight year old could determine their true instruments.

Alex smiled clapping her hands together. "Who's first?"

The trio shrugged "I'll take the sacrifice" said Harry

Alex chuckled at how dramatic he's being. She took out a Fender Stratocaster acoustic. "Listen to this, this is from a guy's perspective."

They nodded understanding and she strummed the guitar. They were surprised at what a good alto voice she had as she started singing.

I play it nice

Try to run and hide

Was afraid of what they'll think

Looking back in me

Who do I see?

I fell so incomplete

I am not afraid

I'm standing tall

I will not fall

Moving mountains

Making changes

Yeah, I do believe

I'm standing tall

I will not fall

The guys are leaving me

Here with me

I believe in me

I sacrifice

I pay the price

Try to be the real me

Just can't be twice

If you wanna change your life

Your dreams you'll set you free

Don't be afraid

I'm standing tall

I will not fall

Moving mountains

Making changes

Yeah, I do believe

I'm standing tall

I will not fall

The guys are leaving me

Here with me

I believe in me

When she was done the trio was amazed.

"Brilliant!" said Ron enthusiastically

"Fantastic!" squealed Hermione

"Unbelievable!" said Harry amazed

Alex smiled

Harry looked like a thought struck him. "I just got an idea for a song."

Alex smiled proudly. "Great, who's next?"

Hermione stepped up willingly and Ron was okay with it.

Alex smiled and took out a red Suzuki guitar. "We'll use this until I can convince the landlord to let me have a piano."

The trio chuckled and listened. She strummed some notes and played a tune. Hermione observed her notes intensely trying to get them in her head.

Alex started to sing, "I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone

to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the time comes

I'd take you away

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah

[X2]

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted

was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

She strummed the last notes on the guitar and the trio was speechless.

"That was beautiful!" exclaimed Harry

His friends nodded "Very amazing" agreed Hermione

Alex smiled happily "Ron, you're next."

Ron nodded and stepped up. Alex took out a Gibson Les Paul and strummed it to a beating tune. The trio was amazed at the guy voice she acted to have as she started singing.

Spin away the combination for the last time

Say goodbye to this year

I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me.

The fakers smile goodbye celebrating their new freedom

I sit alone on the couch

Wondering why

I wonder what its like to have it all

To never be afraid that I would fall

But I don't think I've ever known the time

That I was part of the in crowd

Here we go another day another disgrace

Fall flat on my face

I wish I had a bunch of money

Catch a plane head out west

Still run and play around

All full of the fans and freedom

I sit alone on the couch

Wondering why

I wonder what its like to have it all

To never be afraid that I would fall

But I don't think I've ever known a time

That I was part of the in crowd

Doesn't anyone here live an original life?

Or did you surrender to be on the inside,

When you disappear they won't remember your name

And you'll fade away the sun will take your place.

Take your place

In the in crowd

Spin away the combination for the last time

Say goodbye to this year

I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me

The fakers smile goodbye celebrating their new freedom

I sit alone on the couch

But am ready to fly

I wonder what its like to have it all

To never be afraid that I would fall

But I don't think I've ever known the time

I wonder what its like to have it all

To never be afraid that I would fall

But I don't think I've ever known the time

That I was part of the in crowd

Of the in crowd

In the in crowd

I don't need anything that I can't find in me

I'm alive I have been out of line at the end

When you fall something more something new to begin

When you fall something more someway to fit in

In the in crowd

In the in crowd...

When she was done the trio was blown away.

"Wow" they said

Alex smiled "So how do you feel?"

"I think I could consider this," said Harry

"These songs are incredible," said Hermione

"Maybe we could do this," said Ron

Alex smiled "Marvelous! Wanna start practicing?"

They nodded eagerly and until they had to leave for Alex's mini concert learned all the notes, chords, and lyrics for their songs.

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And stuff and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE FAMILIAR TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Later that night Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex were seen heading to Hogs and Honey's. Alex wasn't at all nervous about her performance that night and was walking happily.

"Feeling confident?" guessed Harry smiling

Alex nodded eagerly.

The trio smiled "Are you gonna play the same songs for the Leaky Cauldron concert?" asked Hermione

The eight year old shrugged "Some of them"

They nodded and soon were at the pub.

"I don't get it how they let an eight year old go to a pub" expressed Ron

Harry and Hermione nodded agreeing.

Alex smiled "Some people have exceptions."

They entered the pub and found out it was packed. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could've sworn he saw a mysterious, hooded figure at a dim corner. He shrugged it off as the announcer called.

"Alright, now playing here tonight is a live, practice performance from the unstoppable, phenomenon that is…. Alex Johnson!"

Everyone clapped and the trio was shocked.

"You've played before?" asked Harry

Alex smiled sheepish "Once or twice"

She headed to the stage with her guitar and the trio watched supportively.

She got on stage and went to the mike. "Thank you, I'd like to start off this set with my newly written piece called "What Hurts the Most" it's dedicated to all people who had some emotional discomfort in their relationship and unable to express their emotions."

The audience watched as the young musician strummed the first notes on her guitar. The trio was swept away as she started singing very intensely.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

And never knowing, what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

She strummed the last notes on her guitar and then silence was present. Soon claps and cheers erupted happily. Harry, Hermione, and Ron clapped smiling happily proud for their companion.

Alex smiled "Thank you, now I was waiting to perform this at another pub, but I felt like it was needed."

The audience looked interested and the trio was curious.

Alex continued, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my caretakers, mentors, and protectors. "I Learned From You."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were flattered and surprised. They knew who she was talking about and smiled, Harry smiling big because he was her main caretaker, mentor, and protector.

Alex strummed her guitar in a rhythm and the audience watched attentively.

She started singing "Ooohhh...Yeah

Sometimes I couldn't hear what you tried to tell me

I Thought That I Knew All I Need To Know.

I Didn't Understand That, The Doors You Would Open,

Could Take Me To Somewhere,

I Wanted To Go..

I can be strong for you now

You Taught Me how.

I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble

I learned that strength is Somethin' You Choose.

All of The Reasons,

To Keep On Believin'

There's No Question, That's A Lesson

I Learned From You...

You Know Where To Find all my hiding places

There Are No Secrets,

From You I Can Keep

You Let Me Know How You Feel

No Throwing Your Punches...

I Never Knew That Kind Of Honesty

I'm Grateful For All Of The Times...

You Opened My Eyes

I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble

I Learned That Strength Is Somethin' You Choose.

All Of The Reasons,

To Keep On Believin'

There's No Question, That's A Lesson

I Learned From You

You Helped Me To Stand On My Own And I Thank You For That

You Saved Me

You Made Me

And Now That I'm Lookin' Back

I Can Say...

I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble

I Learned That Strength Is Somethin' You Choose.

All Of The Reasons,

To Keep On Believin'

There's No Question, That's A Lesson

I Learned From You

The song ended and the trio was utterly touched. The crowd clapped and Alex beamed with glee and glory.

"Thank you so much! I've had a crazy year with my caretakers and I sung that for all of the work they did to care for and protect me" she said

The crowd cheered again and the trio smiled.

Alex smiled seeing the trio and glimpsing at their faces. "Now my last song is sort of an upbeat, and popish tune called "What Dreams Are Made Of". Hope you like it."

The crowd was surprised when she got off her stool and sung with a microphone. The trio heard added pop and upbeat music as a drum set was heard and they immediately clapped along with the audience to the beat.

Alex smiled and started to sing Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smiling, I go

Oh, oh, oh

I would never want to miss this

'Cause in my heart I know what this is

[Chorus]

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No, no, no

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here now it's you and me

[Chorus]

Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

Shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see you smiling, I go

Oh, oh, oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's Technicolor

[Chorus:]

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

The crowd cheered and clapped as they saw the known star dance and sing across the stage. The trio clapped and cheered proudly.

Alex smiled "Thank you! Goodnight everyone!"

With that she disappeared backstage. Harry caught a glimpse of the mysterious hooded figure and could immediately conclude that he wasn't a hallucination. The hooded figure stood there anticipating something.

Harry was nervous and motioned to his friends. "Guys, look"

They looked and were worried. "You don't think that's…" started Hermione

"That's what I'm afraid of" finished Harry

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ron worriedly

Harry shrugged "Let's see Alex"

They nodded and went backstage. Harry saw the hooded figure hide himself. He was very skeptic and just continued on.

Alex met up with them beaming "Did you guys see that!"

The three nodded smiling. "You were brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione

The boys agreed smiling. "Absolutely outstanding!" said Ron

"I always knew you were gonna go far" remarked Harry ruffling her hair

Alex smiled "Thanks"

Harry looked and saw the hooded figure staring at them piercingly. He had a lump in his throat. "Um, why don't we go now?"

Alex nodded unaware of the terrifying moment. Ron and Hermione knew what their friend was thinking and looked reassuring. They started to walk out when the hooded figure blocked the door.

He cleared his throat. "I must say that was a spectacular performance young one."

Harry and Ron glared daggers at him while Hermione bit her lip.

Alex smiled obliviously "Thank you"

The hooded figure faked a smile according to the trio. "Now, what is a young, little girl like you doing in a pub without any supervision?"

Harry went in front of Alex protectively. "I'm her caretaker."

Before the hooded figure could say anything Harry whispered to him threateningly "Drop the act, Malfoy."

The figure smirked and whispered back "Very clever, Potter. You're lucky this is a muggle pub" he stopped and thought for a moment "Actually, you're not."

He reached into his pockets and to the trio's horror he pulled out a pistol. He sneered, "Now hand me the little darling and no one gets hurt."

"Fat chance" spat Harry cleverly concealing a clueless Alex "I'd rather get attacked by an Lethifold."

Malfoy smirked "Big mistake, Potter"

He pointed the pistol aiming at all of them. When he was close to pressing the trigger Harry used his quick reflexes and forced Hermione, Ron and Alex aside along with him. Alex getting the situation was trying her best to be brave. Harry could tell she was scared out of her wits and felt great pity for her. He stood up and began striking Malfoy to no end. Some of the bystanders ran away frightened, some stayed and watched the scene. Alex was very nervous at the two boys on the ground fighting throwing punches at each other and Hermione comforted her.

Soon the barman broke up the fight. "That's enough!"

Harry stood up and backed away from the now bleeding Malfoy on the ground.

He stood up and snickered "See you later, Potter."

He escaped running and Harry made a mad rush to him determined not to let him escape. Ron leaped into action and held him back.

"Harry, mate, please, it's not worth it" he said

Harry looked at him then turned his gaze to Alex. She was very fearful and scared.

"What was that all about?" demanded the barman

Hermione bit her lip. "Nothing, sir"

He glared "There better be nothing."

He then walked away and the bystanders who were watching continued their activities.

Harry went to Alex "Are you alright?"

She nodded putting on a convincing brave face.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged "I think we have to pay a visit to the Auror office."

Ron and Hermione nodded understanding.

Alex immediately brightened up. "Ooh, can I come?"

The trio looked at each other warily. "Ok" said Harry uncertain

Alex beamed and the trio led her out to a dark alley. They were extremely hesitant, but decided they had no choice and had her grab onto them while they apparated.

Soon they arrived and Alex wasn't at the slightest queasy. They were standing before Remus Lupin's desk. He was surprised and shocked that the trio was there and was even more shocked when he recognized Alex.

"Harry, is that…" he started

Harry nodded couldn't resisting to break out into a smile despite the situation they were in.

Tonks and Sirius came in hearing the noise and smiled brightly when they recognized Alex.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Sirius happily

Tonks nodded enthusiastically

Alex smiled recognizing them and taking a minute to embrace them. They returned the embrace smiling.

When they broke apart Remus became serious. "So, what happened?"

The trio sighed, "Malfoy escaped" reported Harry

The older wizards knew about the Ministry trying to find the convict and were ready to work.

"How?" inquired Sirius

The trio explained to them what happened and Alex was just on the couch willing to help.

When the trio was done the older wizards looked grim.

"So you don't know where Malfoy has gone off to?" asked Remus

The trio nodded

Tonks was already working on it. "He's on a worldwide getaway."

Harry looked confused "He's traveling around the world?"

Tonks nodded

Sirius looked at his godson "Harry, now's the time to end it all. You, Ron, and Hermione have to follow his trail and finish off the last, remaining Death Eater."

Harry nodded understanding then remembered something "What about…" he started directing to Alex

They looked and saw the eight year old innocently fiddling with a strand of her hair.

She looked at them and smiled "Hi" she said innocently

They chuckled and Lupin shrugged "It's going to be hard for her if you leave for who knows how long."

The trio nodded "But I don't want her to get in danger" expressed Harry

The others nodded understanding.

Alex understood the situation and said to Harry "I wanna come"

The trio looked at her. "Are you sure?" asked Hermione

Alex nodded "Yes…Isabella" she said the last word mischievously

The trio smiled remembering the story and now noticing that it was exactly like the situation now.

Sirius was confused "Isabella?"

"Long story" said Ron

The older wizards nodded getting it.

Harry sighed, "I guess you can go."

Alex smiled eagerly

Tonks looked at the map. "He's stationed himself in…Italy"

Alex looked excited "Oh, I've always wanted to go to Venice."

The trio smiled at her excitement. "Will hotel reservations be necessary?" asked Hermione

"Probably" answered Sirius "He's, I'm afraid to say quite cunning, who knows how long it'll take to find him."

The trio nodded and Ron asked, "How'll we know where he escapes to next?"

"We have a tracking device and map" informed Lupin "We'll find out where he escapes to and inform you right away."

They nodded

"We should get started by tomorrow at the latest," said Tonks

Alex looked excited and the trio nodded understanding. They took the excited girl home to pack and rest.

Author's Note: VERY, VERY LONG!!!!!!!!!! BUT I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN FAMILIAR ITEMS!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex were packed outside their flat ready to go. Alex was eager at exploring the world and the trio smiled happy for her.

Just then Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin appeared apparating. "Ready to go?" asked Sirius

The trio nodded and Alex nodded excitedly.

"Are we taking the magical way?" asked Hermione

The older wizards shook their heads. "You'll take an airplane since it'll attract less attention" informed Tonks

Harry and Hermione nodded, but Ron looked disgusted. "I've never been in an airplane before."

Harry and Hermione sniggered quietly at their friend's desperate nature. Alex smiled innocently confident in taking an airplane.

Lupin smiled "Don't worry Ron, it's just like flying a broomstick except you don't control it."

Ron looked slightly assured and they headed to the airport. When they got there Sirius gave them a set of Euros.

"Here" he said, "This'll help you. It's Italian money."

The trio nodded understanding.

Tonks gave them a brochure. "This is the hotel information. You'll be staying at the Aleph Hotel in Rome."

Alex looked eager. "Cool!"

The trio smiled "Did you make reservations?" asked Hermione

Lupin nodded "It's under Potter, and another thing. The hotel is strictly non magical meaning you need to lie low on the magic use and talk for a couple of days.'

The trio nodded understanding and soon an announcement was heard saying that their plane was about to take off. The four grabbed their stuff and said goodbye to their friends. They walked to their jet anticipating the trip coming for them. When they boarded they were to be seated in first class. Alex smiled satisfied and lounged on the couch. The trio smiled at her enthusiasm and sat down too.

"How long will this take?" asked Ron

Hermione looked at her ticket. "2 hours and 25 minutes."

The boys groaned silently and Alex smiled. The plane soon took off and they soon were above the clouds. Alex roamed around after a few minutes and Harry smiled turning on the TV for entertainment. Alex sat down and watched her liked stations eagerly and the trio smiled.

"She's so cute," said Hermione

The boys nodded agreeing. The plane ride soon flew by and the foursome spent the time watching TV, eating snacks and talking and joking. When the plane landed they got off taking their bags. They went into the Rome International Airport and were stumped at how to get to the hotel. They went out into the street and saw a taxi with a man waiting to send someone somewhere. The trio went to him with Alex following when they realized none of them knew Italian.

The man smiled when they got closer. "Dove siete parte anteriore dei tipi?"

The trio was confused and shocked when Alex replied smiling "Potete prendere noi a Hotel Aleph?"

The man smiled nodding and opening the door to the taxi. "Si"

The four went in, Harry, Hermione and Ron confused at how their compadre knew Italian. The driver smiled and started driving.

"How in the world do you know Italian?" asked Harry

Alex shrugged smiling "Sometimes a girl can pick up a few things."

The trio looked at her then said nothing else as the taxi drove on. They were amazed at all of the sights in their window and all of the scenery. They pointed everywhere eagerly and excitedly making comments every now and then. Soon the taxi made it to the luxurious in their eyes hotel.

They got out of the taxi and stood there mouths agape. "This is incredible!" exclaimed Ron

The others nodded. They unloaded their luggage and went inside which turned out to be more magnificent than the outside. Alex smiled and landed on the comfortable, soft couch relaxing while her caretakers went to check in.

Harry went up to the front desk and was at a loss for words. "Um…." He said turning to Alex

Alex groaned and went up. "Prenotazioni sotto il vasaio."

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Ah, si. Lascimi vedere…"

He started looking on the computer and the four waited patiently.

After a few minutes he grinned "Ah, yes" he said handing them a room key "Stanza 797."

Alex smiled and Harry took the key.

"Grazie" she called as they walked off

The receptionist smiled "Abbia un buon soggiorno!"

The four headed to the elevator.

"Seriously, it would do you good to learn some Italian while we're here" stated Alex

The trio nodded absentmindedly. Alex sighed and they got on the elevator. She pushed the seventh button and they rose up.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron not used to Muggle ways

The others sniggered and they soon got to their floor. They walked through the carpeted hall and got to their room. Hermione opened the door and they went in.

"Oh my god!" the trio exclaimed seeing the grand room

And how grand it was. The beds were amazingly comfortable king sized and soft and sturdy. The floor was carpeted at its fullest and there were two soft and velvety couches near the regular sized TV.

Alex smiled throwing herself on the bed. "This feels like vacation."

The trio smiled noticing the similarities and they started unpacking. When their clothes were sorted and filed away they contemplated on what to do next.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione

Harry looked at his watch. "5:30" he reported "Let's get some supper."

The others agreed and they headed out the door. They walked towards the lobby with Alex cart wheeling her way through the carpeted floor. The trio smiled at her hyper attitude and went down the elevator. Soon they were outside walking around observing the many restaurants they could go to.

Soon Alex spotted a restaurant. "Let's eat here."

The trio looked and saw a standard Italian restaurant, not too classy or sophisticated. They looked approving "Ok"

Alex smiled and went in eagerly. The trio smiled and followed.

"Benvenuto" greeted the host "Che cosa sarà?"

"Tabella per Quattro" replied Alex

The host nodded and led them to a booth. They got there and sat down girls with girls, boys with boys.

"Qui sono i vostri menu" the host said giving them menus "Bevandes?"

Alex looked towards her friends who were clueless. "Drinks" she whispered

The trio understood and thought about it. "Do they have tea?" asked Hermione

Alex turned to the host. "Tè?"

He nodded "Si"

Alex nodded to Hermione. "Uno tè"

The waiter wrote it down and directed to the boys. "E voi?"

Alex looked at them.

"We'll have coffee" said Harry

Alex leaned in to them. "Regular, Cappuccino, Espresso, or Latte?"

The boys looked confused. "Uhm… a Cappuccino" said Ron uncertain

Alex nodded and turned to the host. "Dos cappuccinos."

He nodded and wrote it down. "Voi?"

"Una Oransoda" she said

He nodded writing it down. "le vostre bevande dovrebbero essere qui presto e un server verrà presto."

Alex nodded and he walked away.

"What did he say?" asked Harry

"He said our drinks should be here soon and our server will come shortly," answered Alex

The trio nodded and they worked on their mission.

"So is this a vacation or are we trying to get Malfoy?" asked Hermione

Harry and Ron shrugged "Malfoy won't know we're here so he won't escape yet," said Ron

They nodded and the drinks came.

The waiter went to them. "siete ready per ordinare?"

Alex nodded confidently and looked at the menu. "Avrò rigatoni'

He nodded and wrote it down.

"Spaghetti" said Hermione

Alex nodded "Una Spaghetti"

"Fusilli" said Harry

The waiter nodded understanding that.

"Ziti" said Ron

The waiter nodded "l'alimento avrà luogo qui in un attimo."

Alex nodded and he left.

"I still don't get how you can speak and understand Italian," remarked Harry

Alex smiled "It's a gift"

After some small talk their food arrived. The trio's mouths were watering at the sight of so much delicious food and dug in. Alex smiled and ate too.

"Oh my god, this is delicious," commented Hermione

The boys nodded smiling

Alex smiled and they continued to eat. Soon they were done and stuffed.

"Brilliant" commented Ron

"Definitely" agreed Harry

Alex smiled "Where now?"

The trio shrugged then Alex looked like she had an idea.

"Come on" she said walking out

They smiled paying the bill and following her.

She smiled and led them walking everywhere.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione

Alex smiled then stopped at a little market. "Here we are"

They looked and saw the market had everything.

Alex grinned and led them to the back. They followed confused and scared.

"Look" she said stopping

The trio did and saw a row of Vespas. They were confused "Why are we here?" asked Ron

Alex looked at them. "You guys want some Vespas?"

The three were shocked "Really?" asked Harry

Alex nodded "Yeah, they're fun."

They shrugged and went with it. Alex smiled and browsed the bikes. She found a perfect Vespa for each of them. She bought a dark blue vespa for Harry, a black vespa for Hermione, a green vespa for Ron and a red vespa for herself.

They raised an eyebrow "Do you know how to drive these things?" asked Hermione

Alex nodded and started off. She was driving confidently and efficiently much to the threesome's surprise. They followed her moves carefully and soon were driving perfectly.

"Whoa!' exclaimed Harry

"Whoo!" exclaimed Hermione smiling getting it

"Amazing!" exclaimed Ron

Alex smiled and they drove around town.

"Look it's the Coliseum!" pointed out Hermione

They were amazed at the ancient, big building on the side.

"Toga! Toga!" chanted Alex happily

The three looked at her weirdly then kept driving.

"Ooh! Let's stop at Roma est!" said Alex heading towards the gigantic shopping center

Harry and Ron were uncertain seeing as it was a mall and shopping was not their thing. Hermione followed Alex smiling and willing to go in a mall.

"Come on guys!" persuaded Alex already parked

They reluctantly went and all of them parked going into the mall. Alex was giddy at the numerous stores in the mall. The trio smiled at her hyperactive attitude.

"Where should we go first?" asked Harry

Alex spotted a clothing store and beamed 'Let's go there!"

The trio obliged and went in. Alex started going to work as if doing a big project.

They raised their eyebrows. "What are you doing?" asked Ron

Alex looked at them. "Picking out clothes."

She browsed and observed every piece of clothing the store had and to the trio's surprise she grabbed some observing how it looked on them.

"This'll look good on you," said Hermione taking away a small jean jacket and a green skirt from its rack

Alex looked inspired and took it. She went to the fitting room and tried it on while the others smiled and browsed some more.

Soon the eight year old came out looking sophisticated and proficient. She added a red beret to style it up.

They were impressed. "Not bad" commented Harry

Alex smiled "What do you guys have?"

They shrugged not knowing what to do. Alex smiled and forced them to try on their clothes. They gave in reluctantly and went. Soon they had very trendy and amazing outfits. After much persuasion from Alex they paid for them and explored the mall until it was too late and they went back to the hotel going to bed.

Author's Note: Yeah it's long, but IT'S MAKING UP FOR ME POSSIBLY NOT BEING ABLE TO UPLOAD ANY CHAPTERS IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to CHINA next week and i'm probably convincing myself that i can still do this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well, i finally convinced myself. Here's another one. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

The next day the foursome woke up, got dressed, had breakfast and were sitting on the couch wondering on where they were heading now.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other uncertain then cautiously went to answer it thinking it might be an unexpected person. The door opened and on the other side there was a bellhop with a letter.

"Ciò è venuto per voi" he said giving them the letter

Harry took it not knowing what to say. "Er…grazie."

The bellhop smiled and walked away. Alex smiling satisfied closed the door.

"See, you're finally catching on."

Harry smirked and unfolded the letter. He read

Harry, Ron, and Hermione

Malfoy's been seen in Venice posing a big threat to many residents there. The Ministry of Magic's been sending many soldiers to help capture him, but no prevail. It's up to you three to stop him. He was last seen at St. Mark's square and is now lying low. Attached are your train tickets for the next trip to Venice. You are to take the train, search everywhere for Malfoy and when you find him, make it so he doesn't escape.

Good Luck

Sirius, Lupin and Tonks

When he was finished he looked at his friends who read the letter over his shoulder. They had determined expressions on their faces and he nodded knowing what to do. They packed up and checked out heading to Venice.

"Let's take our Vespas," insisted Alex eagerly

The trio looked at her and thought why not. They grabbed their Vespas and drove to the train station. They got there and paid their ticket to the gate going to the train.

"Are we gonna stay in a hotel?" inquired Alex

The three looked at each other not knowing exactly how long it was gonna take to capture the arrogant criminal. Before they could answer the train pulled up. They got on and sat down. Alex was being her usual active self and roamed around. The trio smiled at her knowingly and relaxed.

As they were talking they heard a strum of a note. They turned to the eight year old and were surprised to find her holding her guitar.

"You brought that?" asked Harry

Alex nodded "You never know when and where inspiration may come."

They smiled and read a newspaper. Alex was still strumming her guitar causing a few stares from some riders.

Harry was busy doing something causing his friends to look curiously at him.

"What're you doing?" asked Ron

Harry looked at Alex and sneakily showed his friends some paperwork.

Hermione was confused. "Harry, you do realize these are adoption papers."

Harry nodded smiling and whispered "Look at the name."

They did and were instantly caught up when they saw Alex Johnson on the name for adoption.

They smiled proud "Good on you, mate," praised Ron

Harry smiled "Don't tell Alex. I was planning to show her after this mission is over and Malfoy's killed."

They nodded understanding. "You're doing a good thing Harry," said Hermione complimenting her boyfriend

Harry smiled and realized Alex has stopped playing. He looked towards her and found her sitting up on the seat looking out the window.

"How're you doing?" he asked referring to her songs

Alex looked at him and smiled "Good"

Soon the train was at Venice. The passengers got up and got their bags heading out. The foursome was the last ones out and went out to the main lobby.

"He was last seen at St. Mark's square," informed Harry

His friends nodded and they along with Alex set out for that destination. When they got there they explored the market for any suspicious activity. Then they heard street Italian music. They turned around and saw a group of people playing an accordion, castanets, mandolin, fiddle, and a trumpet respectively. Another group of people were dancing along with the lively music. Alex smiled eagerly and looked at her mentors who shrugged. Then they were pulled by the dancers who immediately started dancing with them in hand causing the trio to become confused. They were about to pull away when they saw their companion break away doing an array of dance moves. They watched surprised and interested as she went around dancing to the beat. The dancers clapped to the rhythm and watched the child dance as a profession. The trio clapped along going with it smiling.

Soon Alex caught up with the trio "That was fun!"

The trio smiled then they all heard an ear splitting shriek.

"AH, HE'S GOT A BOMB!" shrieked a woman

They looked and saw a masked man holding a bomb. He turned towards the trio and Harry could tell by his malicious smile that he was Malfoy. He was about to drop the bomb when Harry fiercely tackled him. Hermione and Ron deduced who the man was and helped their friend. Alex was watching her caretaker aggressively attack the man and knew it was Malfoy.

Malfoy was now at Harry's feet defeated.

Harry was on top of him accomplished. "Give up, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked back at him smiling. "You win, Potter. But I wonder if you have failed to protect your little brute."

To Harry's horror Malfoy took the bomb and tossed it in front of Alex. The bomb was beeping rapidly.

"ALEX, MOVE!" shouted Harry

Alex moved fearful, but found out that the bomb was tracking her and beeping more rapidly.

Harry bit his lip nervously and ran taking Alex away from the bomb forgetting to watch if Malfoy escapes. Before Malfoy could escape Harry pointed his wand at him not caring if he was exposing magic to Muggles.

"INCARCEROUS!" he bellowed

Malfoy was tied up instantly with ropes. He struggled to break free and Harry setting Alex down in a safe place getting rid of the bomb went to him.

"Now what Malfoy" he said smirking

Malfoy looked at him smiling maliciously. "Your attempts are rather cute Potter. But now it's time for real action."

With that he was instantly free of the ropes and fled before Harry could catch him. Harry stood there disgruntled and went towards his friends and Alex.

"He got away," he reported

His friends bit their lips mournfully and Alex looked not happy, but not sad either.

"Obliviate" Hermione said casting it on all of the Muggles who witnessed the attack

They all soon forgot and continued to their regular activities. The four went in a dark alley the trio expecting something from their fellow Aurors.

Soon an owl flew in with a letter. Harry grabbed it and unfolded it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione

We've just got word that Malfoy is now stationed in Scotland. Reservations at the Embassy Inn in Edinburgh were made for you three and Alex. Keep her safe. Malfoy is getting more devious and depraved.

Sirius, Lupin and Tonks

"Scotland?!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione disbelievingly

"That wretch!" exclaimed Ron

"He's leading us back" reported Harry

Hermione nodded pityingly and Alex looked unharmed.

"So we're leaving tomorrow," asked Hermione

"That's what it says on this," answered Harry holding out four plane tickets

The trio sighed and with Alex left for home.

That night Harry woke up sensing something was amiss. He looked at his clock and seeing it was 10:30 walked out of bed got into stand in clothes and opened the door. Ron and Hermione came out at that time sensing something was amiss too. They looked at each other and went downstairs. They tiptoed and found the family room slightly lit. Concerned and curious they peered in wondering what their friend was up to. They heard a rhythmic piano playing and an extreme melodious and emotional singing voice.

I can almost see it.

That dream I'm dreamin', but

There's a voice inside my head sayin'

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm takin'

Every move I make

Feels lost with no direction,

My faith is shakin'

But I, I gotta keep tryin'

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down, but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it, but

These are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most

I've just gotta keep goin', and

I, I gotta be strong

Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on movin'

Keep climbin'

Keep faith baby

It's all about, it's all about

The climb

Keep the faith; keep your faith, woah

When the last keys were played the trio stood there speechless.

"That was so beautiful," Hermione whispered so the little musician couldn't hear them

The boys nodded agreeing. "She's got some real talent," said Ron

Harry nodded thinking the song had a passionate message. "D'you think there was a message in the song?"

His friends looked at him and thought. "What if it's about what's happening now?" guessed Hermione thinking about the case with Malfoy and how stressful it may be for her and them.

The boys looked grim. "If it is then she's got a very powerful way of representing it," stated Ron

Harry and Hermione nodded and they watched as Alex sighed and stood up piling her papers. They watched as she threw herself on the couch seeming pressured and lied there on her front. The trio observed her pityingly then tiptoed back up to bed.

"I didn't realize this was so stressful for her" admitted Harry guiltily

"She never showed any sign," confirmed Hermione

"This is partly stressful for us too" affirmed Ron

The couple nodded agreeing

"Let's go back to bed," advised Harry "Tomorrow if we're somewhat pulled out of our pressured state we have to catch the plane to Scotland."

His friends nodded and they all went back to their respective rooms.

Author's Note: Poor Alex!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ME WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE FAMILIAR BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! That made no sense, but i don't care.

Chapter 6

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex were boarding a plane to Scotland. They were on the plane seated in first class again and sat down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron haven't said a word to Alex about what they heard last night and how they knew it. Alex was being her usual self like she didn't even know what happened causing the trio to worry.

"What's gonna happen?" whispered Hermione so Alex wouldn't hear

Harry shrugged and sighed, "She's clearly stressed as we heard last night, but I don't know how she can take acting."

"I guess she does it all the time," said Ron talking about her living through so much abuse and always coming out with an unharmed face

Harry and Hermione thought about it and nodded agreeing.

They soon got to Edinburgh and walked into the airport. They went out to the street and hailed a taxi to the Inn. They had no trouble communicating since they knew English and went in the taxi. They were half amazed at the sights in the window and have used to it since they knew some of the sights. Soon they got to the Inn and found it slightly luxurious. They got out of the taxi and went in. Alex landed on the velvety couch while her caretakers checked in.

Harry went up to the front desk. "Reservations under Potter."

The receptionist looked up and searched on his computer. "Yes, Room 435."

Harry took the key "Thank you"

They walked off heading to the elevator. They got on and Alex pushed the fourth button and they rose up. They got to their floor and walked through the carpeted hall. When they got to their room Hermione opened the door and they went in.

"Whoa!" the trio exclaimed

The room was very classy. It had the same features as the hotel in Rome, but added a library and a private bath. They sat on the couch a bit worn out.

"What time is it?" asked Ron

"6:00" said Hermione

They decided to grab a bite to eat. They walked out the hotel surveying the restaurants and what seemed good to them.

"Ooh, how about here?" asked Alex

They looked and saw a middle class restaurant. They looked at the sign "Dragon Express" and approved "Alright"

They went in, Alex leading the way.

"Hello" greeted the hostess "How many?"

"Four" said Alex

She nodded and led them to a booth. They sat down girls with girls, boys with boys like the Italian restaurant.

"Here are the menus," she said handing them menus "Drinks?"

The four thought about it. "Water" said Hermione

"Coffee" said Harry and Ron

Alex pondered it over. "Coca Cola"

She nodded and wrote it down. "Your drinks will be here soon."

They nodded and she walked away.

"I honestly have to say I've never had Chinese before," revealed Harry

"Me either" said Hermione and Ron

Alex looked at them. "Wow, you should try it."

They nodded absentmindedly and their drinks came.

"Ready to order?" asked the waitress when she was done handing out drinks

The four nodded and looked the menu over.

"Lo mein" said Harry

"Kung Pao chicken" said Ron

"General's Tso's chicken" confirmed Hermione

"Fried Rice" said Alex

The waitress nodded "Your food will be here soon."

They nodded and she left.

"Where do you think Malfoy is?" asked Ron

The others shrugged "He must be hiding somewhere secluded" confirmed Harry

They nodded and talked until the food came. Harry, Hermione and Ron were awkward at talking to Alex without discussing what happened last night. They wanted to talk to her about it, but thought it wasn't their business. The food came and they ate happily. When they were done they were very satisfied.

"Delicious" said Hermione

"Amazing" said Harry

"For sure" said Ron

Alex smiled and they paid the bill and walked out.

"Where now?" asked Harry

Alex saw a flier "Let's go here"

The trio looked and read the flyer.

"SCOTTISH CULTURAL FESTIVAL!"

Come one come all! Edinburgh invites you to the 42nd Scottish Cultural festival. Experience Scottish Culture with dancing, music, games and more. Traditional Scottish music and dancing will be performed along with Scottish food served. It will be at the main square from 7:00 to 11:00 you wouldn't want to miss this spectacular event.

When they were done the trio looked interested.

"We should go" persuaded Hermione

"Yeah" agreed Ron

Harry agreed and looked at his watch. "It's 6:45. We should start going now."

The others nodded and set off to the Square. Alex was prancing around doing cartwheels every other minute. The trio smiled at her excitement and walked along. When they got there they were awestruck at the sight. It was decorated with care and color. Every townsmen and townswomen was there and music was heard.

Alex smiled and walked in the lead. "Come on"

The trio smiled and followed her. She led them to the gazebo and they saw Scottish men playing the bagpipes, drum, and keyboard.

They looked at the four and smiled. "Aye, lads and lassies. Up for some entertainment?" the leader asked

Alex smiled happily and the trio looked confused. "We're just observing," said Hermione

The other man smiled "Nonsense striplings. How about your young'un?"

Alex smiled planning something. "I've got a good idea."

The trio looked at her cautiously knowing her ideas tend to come out differently then expected.

Alex smiled and went to change into Scottish clothes. The trio was open mouthed when she came out fully Scottish dressed.

The band smiled and began playing a tune.

She started dancing and urged the trio to join and they watched her dance moves before feeling confident and joining.

The townspeople watched and chanted clapping to the beat "Did you ever see a lassie, a lassie, a lassie? Did you ever see a lassie go this way and that? Go this way and that way, Go this way and that way. Did you ever see a lassie go this way and that?"

Alex finished with a curtsey and the trio was shocked at her skills. She stepped aside and bowed in front of Harry. He stood there confused and horrified when she smiled pulling him into the middle. He was even more surprised when he was transformed into Scottish clothes and his friends looked at him freaked out.

The townspeople watched and chanted again clapping to the beat as Alex led Harry holding his hands. "Did you ever see a laddie a laddie, a laddie? Did you ever see a laddie go this way and that? Go this way and that way, Go this way and that way. Did you ever see a laddie go this way and that?"

Everyone clapped encouragingly and Harry was very terrified. Alex smiled and took him to Ron and Hermione.

Ron stifled a laugh. "That was brilliant Harry."

Harry glared at him and Hermione smiled. "Nice job Harry"

Harry glared at Alex and she shrugged innocently. "Hey, got to have a lad in the song."

Harry smirked and ruffled her hair. They walked along and soon Harry could've sworn he saw a black hooded figure move swiftly in the shadows. He grimaced and kept walking trying to ignore it. As they were walking a pair of hands clasped Alex while the trio wasn't within eyeshot.

"Don't even scream" the voice with the hands demanded as he dragged Alex

Alex muffled a cry, which sadly was too quiet for the trio to hear. The figure smirked and dragged her along much to her resistance.

Harry glanced and saw they were one short of a kid. Worriedly he asked, "Where's Alex?"

Ron and Hermione looked and saw the girl was nowhere to seen. They shrugged worriedly and Harry panic stricken knew the mysterious hooded figure had something to do with this. They sprinted around looking for her. They went pass a dark alley and distinctly heard a faint shriek. Panicked they entered the alley and saw the figure with a knife in hand. Alex was tied up blood already spewing from her shoulder.

Harry took out a pistol and aimed it at the figure threateningly. "Get away from her Malfoy!"

Malfoy looked at him and smirked "I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter. That is if you want your little whore to lose more blood."

That did it. Harry roared with anger and knocked Malfoy back to the ground in less than a millisecond. Ron and Hermione rushed and untied Alex comforting her.

"GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Harry throwing punches everywhere

Malfoy avoided punches smirking at him. "Oh we haven't gone that far Potter. I haven't fucked her yet."

Harry's temper was over the limit and gave Malfoy one last hard punch knocking him unconscious. He went towards Alex who was taking deep, shaky breaths with Ron and Hermione comforting her.

He knelt down and dried her tears with a cloth.

Hermione gave Alex a one-arm hug carefully avoiding her bloodied shoulder. "It'll be alright. You'll be fine."

Alex nodded shakily and Harry moved to hug her.

Ron looked and saw she was losing more blood. "Harry, we've got to get her to the hospital before she loses all her blood."

Harry looked at him and nodded seeing the blood. He picked her up and held her tightly going to the hospital. They apparated to St. Mungo's and walked to the front desk.

The receptionist looked at them and gasped pressing a button. "Dr. Farrell there's a wounded patient at the desk."

A middle aged doctor appeared in the hall. "Oh dear"

He snapped his fingers and a group of Healers came rushing in with a gurney. They carefully laid Alex down and were about to go when they couldn't. The trio looked and saw Alex clutching Harry's hand looking scared.

Harry sighed and knelt down stroking her hair. "You'll be alright Alex. I'll be right here waiting."

Alex looked slightly convinced and loosened her grip. The Healers pulled the gurney and Alex was out of sight.

Ron looked at his friend and patted him on the back. "You okay mate?"

Harry looked at him and sighed, "I'll be fine."

They sat down and waited patiently.

Just then Sirius, Lupin and Tonks bolted in frantic. "We just heard the news," said Lupin

The trio nodded and they sat down.

"She's a strong trooper," confirmed Sirius

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Hermione "Did the Aurors get him?"

Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks looked hesitant, but eventually shook their heads sadly.

Harry fumed "Cad! He got away!"

They nodded pityingly "He's in France right now" informed Tonks

The trio nodded and Dr. Farrell came out.

They immediately stood up. "How bad is it?" asked Lupin

Dr. Farrell looked pityingly. "She has to take exceedingly amounts of potions and we're thinking surgery may be involved, but we're praying not."

"No way" murmured Harry angrily

Hermione heard this and held her boyfriend's hand comfortingly. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded and led them to her room. She was strapped up in an extreme number of wires and the monitor was beeping rapidly.

Harry pulled a chair and sat next to her bed. Hermione and Ron each pulled a chair and sat on the opposite side. The doctor left them closing the door.

"How're you holding up?" asked Hermione

Alex shrugged "I'm doing okay."

They nodded and talked with her for a few minutes. They soon found out Alex was strong enough to not have to do surgery causing the trio and her to be relieved. Soon Alex was released and they all decided to go to France the next day after an OK from the little juvenile.

Author's Note: Um, i'm sorry for any fans of this story if there are any, but i really don't care about this anymore. I'm just gonna upload the chapters i already wrote and as for the future of this story i may continue it, but i don't know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE FAMILIAR THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

The next day the four was packed, refreshed and ready to go to France. They were at the airport with Sirius, Lupin and Tonks going over some last minute details.

Lupin handed them the hotel brochure. "Here, you'll be staying at the Franklin Roosevelt hotel in Paris. Again no use or talk of magic."

The trio nodded and Alex was just content. They were to still use Euros and headed to the plane. They boarded on and it took off. Alex was writing new songs in her notebook and the trio could tell by her shaky twitches that she was still stressed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" said Hermione thinking Harry should be the one to deal with this

Harry looked at her gratefully and she left.

Ron stood up. "I'll see what kind of entertainment they provide us with."

He left as well leaving Harry and Alex alone. Alex was still writing either not noticing the change in atmosphere or ignoring it stubbornly.

Harry sighed and sat next to her. "Alex, we need to talk."

Alex looked at him. "Shoot"

Harry looked at her. "I uh, kind of heard something that I don't think I was supposed to the other night."

Alex cringed thinking he was talking about the piano. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry sighed and took both of her hands in his. "Lexi, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Alex cringed at his nickname for her and sighed pushing her notebook aside.

Harry rubbed her shoulder gently. "Why didn't you tell me you're stressed?"

Alex looked at him. "I didn't want you to be so concerned about it."

Harry was shocked. "Sorry?"

Alex couldn't take it anymore and ran to the bathroom. Harry was startled, but quickly jumped into action and grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly

She refused to look at him, but Harry could tell her eyes were glistening with tears. He made a move to hug her, but she weakened from his grasp and got to the bathroom.

Hermione and Ron who were watching from the corner were confused and worried. "What's up?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged "I have no idea. I asked her why she didn't tell me she was stressed and she said she didn't want me to be so concerned about it."

His friends looked worried. "I think this is something bigger than just stress," confirmed Hermione

Harry bit his lip and nodded not knowing what to do. "What do we do now?"

Ron shrugged, but Hermione looked thoughtful.

Harry looked at his girlfriend questionably.

Hermione caught this and sighed explaining, "I caught a glimpse of her. She wasn't in a regular stressed state. She was in a I-don't-know-what's-happening-to-my-life state."

Harry was confused. "What does that mean?"

Ron looked like he got it. "I think it means you need to talk to her. Be there for her and try to find out what's happening."

Hermione looked at her friend impressed and proud.

Harry sighed nodding. He went to the bathroom and faintly heard little sobs. He knocked on the door "Alex, can I come in?"

Sobs were heard again and Harry thought that was an encouragement. He went in and closed the door leaving his friends outside understanding. He glimpsed at her and saw she was holding something and getting tears on it. He caught a peek at it and his heart stopped. There in the frame was a picture of Alex with her late parents. Realization hit him hard and he cradled her in his strong arms.

Alex muffled in her protector's embrace spoke quietly. "I miss them."

Harry nodded pityingly and held her tightly. "Shh…"

Alex's sobs were heard quietly and Harry didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked.

"I feel so alone" muffled Alex "I know I have you and Hermione and Ron, but it still hurts. You're treating me like your own daughter and I…"

Harry nodded understanding. "Shh… it's ok, I know I'll never replace your father and I'm not trying to."

Alex understood and kept on weeping. "I'm scared," she admitted a bit embarrassed

Harry held her tightly thinking she meant Malfoy. "Don't be embarrassed. Even the bravest people on Earth get scared. I promise you I'll protect you with my life."

Alex let out a grateful smile and hugged him as if needing protection. He understood and hugged her protectively. Soon Alex was fully recovered. They arrived in Paris and went out of the airport. The trio was glad that Alex was recovered one because they wanted to see their little friend happy 24/7 and they needed a translator. They walked to a taxi and Alex spoke happily.

"Pouvez vous nous porter à l'hôtel de Franklin Roosevelt?"

The driver smiled politely. "Oui"

The four got in and he drove to the hotel. They looked out the window and were fascinated by the sights and scenery. Soon the driver made it to the high-class hotel. They got out and went in Alex following her caretakers to the front desk knowingly.

She walked up to the desk. "Réservations sous le potier."

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Ah, oui."

She searched on her computer and handed them a room key. "Pièce 703."

The four smiled and Harry grabbed the key.

"Merci" said Alex walking off with them

They got to their room and were awestruck. The room wasn't a room; it was a suite. There was a living room with a flat screen TV and two big red soft couches. A not too big kitchen was placed near the room with the standard fridge, stove and other appliances. They peered into the bathroom and saw it was a big full bath with a Jacuzzi. They each had separate chambers for their rooms and each one contained a queen size bed and decorated to match their personalities.

"Amazing!" the trio exclaimed

Alex flopped herself on the couch smiling. Just then a catchy tune was heard unrecognizable to the trio. Alex smiled unsurprised and dug in her pocket. To the trio's surprise she took out a red Envy 2 phone. She opened it and after a few minutes squealed happily.

The trio was surprised. "What's going on?" asked Ron

Alex smiled and put her phone away. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock. "6:30"

Alex smiled pleased. "Can we have dinner at Auguste's Bistro?"

The trio shrugged. "Sure" said Hermione

"Ok" said Ron

"That works" finished Harry

Alex looked pleased and already was heading for the door.

The trio looked at each other uncertainly and followed her. They walked out to the street and Alex led them to the restaurant.

"What exactly are we going there for?" asked Harry jogging since Alex was quickly running up ahead

Alex smiled and looked back. "You'll see"

The trio was wary and kept jogging. Soon they got to the outdoor bistro. Alex looked accomplished and sat down. Her caretakers looked at her suspiciously then sat down.

Then a middle-aged woman came up to their table. "Oh, Alex!"

Alex smiled and hugged her. "Hey Patricia!"

The trio looked confused, but smiled at the happiness of their friends.

When they broke apart Alex directed to her caretakers. "Patricia, these are my friends and caretakers Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Patricia smiled and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

They each took it politely.

Alex explained, "Patricia's my aunt. No one in the Wizarding World knows she exists so she couldn't bring me up."

The trio understood and assumed the lady was a witch.

Patricia smiled "Are you ready to see your cousin."

Alex nodded gleefully.

"Cousin?" asked Harry confused

Alex turned to him. "Yeah, my baby cousin. His name is Mike and is so cute."

The trio smiled and agreed to come with her.

Patricia smiled. "Great, listen he's sleeping now, but I'll definitely allow you to go and see him. You can bring your friends too."

Alex looked happy and turned to her caretakers for an OK. They shrugged meaning they didn't care. Alex turned to her aunt and nodded.

Patricia smiled "Terrific, just be very quiet. I put him near the counter bar."

The four nodded and she left probably to get some food.

"How old is your cousin?" asked Hermione

"One" answered Alex "C'mon"

The trio smiled and followed her.

Alex skipped ahead smiling starting up a tune. "Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines, Din, din, don! Din, din, don!"

The mini adults smiled at her energetic attitude and soon they got to the counter bar. Mike was sleeping soundly in a baby blue baby carriage. Brown locks were seen jumbled around some dangling in his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes shone in the light and the trio couldn't stop awing over him.

"Aw, he's adorable," raved Hermione

Ron nodded agreeing enthusiastically and Harry smiled.

Alex smiled pleased and sat down on a bench. She swayed the carriage soothingly.

Author's Note: Yeah, i know crappy way to end it, but yeah. And unfortunately that's the only chapter i've made left. As i said before i might continue this, but i don't know. I've kind of lost my passion for Harry Potter writing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
